Everything she wanted
by BrokenScript
Summary: She got everything she wanted but not at all what she expected. One day after having supper with Kiba, Naruto changes... dark as usual rapeXviolenceXdomestic abuse... kibaXhinaXnaru
1. Why?

**Everything she wanted...**

She had gotten everything she ever could have wanted. She had the boy and the life and the attention but it wasnt what she thought it would be. The boy she thought was a magnificent, head strong, beautiful form of life, wasn't. He was a possessive ball of anger. She couldnt even talk to her best friend anymore. She was always trapped in the house between missions unless escorted by _him_. She wasnt allowed to do any missions without _him_ there. Naruto Uzumaki wasn't at all the boy she thought he was. When she pictured there relationship, she pictured them laughing and smiling and cuddling each other before bed. It was, to a point. Till one day...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kiba!' Hinata smiled, waving to her canine-like friend. He was sitting in Ichiraku Ramen Shop.

"Hey Hinata." He smiled patting the seat next to him "Come sit, it's been a while since we've talked." She ran over sitting next to him.

"Whatever you want, my treat" He smiled "So, hows the old knucklehead been nowadays? Man, I still cant believe you guys hooked up. What has it been? 3 months?" Hinata smiled ordering her ramen.

"Y-Y-Yeah! H-He's good, He's out training with Master Jiraiya. I-I was just bored and wondered wh-who was all around." Her ramen was ready. She started picking at it with her chopsticks before taking a mouthful. "I-I forgot h-how good this stuff is."

"I know." He stared at her for awhile. "How have you been Hinata? Honestly."

"G-good," She stuttered. She took another mouthful, "Things have been r-really good, I still do my training with Neji and even Naruto has started training me as well. I think I've gotten stronger since we last went on a m-mission together."

"It sure seems like it," He gloated with a goofy smile on his face. "You can really tell just by looking at you. Your stutter too, is much better" She blushed. He really liked her but he couldn't tell her now, she seemed too happy...

"How have you been Kiba? and hows Akamaru?" She asked.

"Good, good. Akamaru is getting a check up right now with my sister and I was just bored and decided to see who was all around too." They kept talking as they finished there ramen. Time passed and so did the ramen. After awhile they both realized that it was dark out.

"Damn, we sure did talk long and ate alot too!" Kiba smiled rubbing his belly. "Akamaru sure is going to be annoyed I forgot about him so long."

"Yeah I should get back soon too," Hinata got up. "Narutos going to worry if Im not back before dark."

"I'll walk you home, we go by the same way anyways." He smiled rubbing his hair.

"No we dont Kiba, you live on the other side." She giggled. Kiba blushed.

"Well you know, It's dark and could be dangerous." Hinata smiled.

"Okay." She smiled and waited outside for Kiba. She felt bad he had to pay so much. She offered but he just kept refusing. She never felt so full in her life.

They were walking back to Narutos place laughing and talking.

"HEY!" They heard someone yelling behind them. Naruto came running up.

"O-oh. We must have walked too far." Hinata said stopping. "Well I gotta go I guess."

"Yeah lets do this again sometime" Kiba smiled giving her a hug. "How about tomorrow, same time?"

"Yeah!" She giggled, "It's been alot of fun."

"Where have you been?! I've been really worried about you." Naruto asked her grabbing her by the arm.

"She's fine, she was with me. Nothing to worry about." Kiba said cooly as he put his arms on his head. Hinata whimpered abit. Not loud enough for Kiba to hear. Narutos grip getting tighter. He looked at her with anger. It made Hinata nervous. He shot a glare at Kiba.

"Bye Kiba, I got it from here." He snapped back. Kiba looked at him and then Hinata. He had a weird feeling that he didnt like.

"It's okay K-Kiba, N-N-Narutos just worried. I've never been out this late before." She forced herself to smile. "See you tomorrow then."

"You cant tomorrow Hinata, Remember? You have training with Neji in the afternoon and then me in the evening." Kiba shot a glare at him. Kiba knew exactly what Naruto was doing.

"O-oh yeah." She looked down. " Well some other time then Kiba, come over sometime this week and we can talk about it." She forced one more smile.

"Okay." Kiba went up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Narutos mouth fell open and Hinata turned a beet red. "See ya later, dollface. Knucklehead." He nodded at Naruto and walked away. Naruto made a fist and was filled with anger towards the beastlike man. He looked at Hinata.

"We gotta talk!" He grabbed her pulling her towards the apartment. Hinata never felt so scared. She didnt know what to do. She never been this scared towards Naruto before. She's never gotten Naruto mad, especially this mad. Well, she'll just make it better again when they get back inside. Maybe make him the Shrimp Ramen he liked so much.

Kiba looked back. _'She'll never be mine'_, he thought _'And he doesnt deserve her.' _He started running back.

"Man, Akamaru's going to be mad if I dont make it back any sooner."

Naruto shoved Hinata back into the apartment. Hinata started walking into the kitchen when Naruto grabbed her and pushed her against the wall.

"Never scare me like that again!" He growled, "And with him of all people."

"W-W-What are you talking about N-Naruto?" She stuttered. "S-S-Stop, y-y-your-r h-hu-hurting me." It felt like her arms were going to fall off with how tightly he was holding them. But they just kept getting tighter.

"What did you guys do that took so long!?" He was glaring at her "I was waiting here for three hours! And then I see you two walk right by the house. And what was up with that kiss, huh? You can't tell me nothing was going on!"

"N-n-nothing w-was going on, though." She started crying, she couldnt take the pain anymore. Suddenly something happened she thought never would. He slapped her across the face. The pain was intense. Her face felt like it was on fire. She looked at him.

"Stop lying to me!" He grabbed her again and threw her on the floor. "I saw you together!"

"B-b-but.." She couldnt believe it. He hit her........


	2. But I love you

**oOo you guys like it? well if you dont meh... i told you i write dark m rated stories.**

"Na-na-naru-naruto." She cried. Why was he doing this? She loved him so much and he hit her. And not hitting like training but intentionally just to hurt her. She was confused. She looked at him with tears in her eyes, trembling in fear. She didnt understand. She hadnt done anything. The kiss wasnt even her fault, she wasnt even expecting it. If she had known he was going to do that, she would have tried to stop him. He was standing there with his fists clenched so hard his knuckles turned white. His icy blue eyes once filled with warmth were as cold as they looked.

"Im going to give you one chance to be honest with me" His face was right close to hers. She could smell his breathe. It smelt thick of ramen and alcohol. "What happened?"

She was stuttering and couldnt help it. She was frightened. More frightened than anything that ever happened to her in her life. She wanted it to sound true because it was but she knew if she stuttered it would come out like a lie. She chose her words carefully. She took a deep breath and gulped down her stuttering cries.

"I was feeling restless an-and I wanted to see who was all around. I w-went for a walk and I bumped into K-Kiba at Ichirakus. We ate and he wa-walked me h-home." She thought she did good without stuttering but Naruto thought otherwise. He glared and fear paralyzed her. The look he had in his eye was a look thirsty for blood. He grabbed her by her hair and pulled harshly back on it. She let out a whimper but it went unnoticed as he wrapped one hand around her throat.

"Your lying to me arent you?" He growled into her ear. His grip getting tighter and tighter.

"N-No, I promise you... Its not l-l-lik-like th-that. puh puh puhlease Na-Na-Naruto. I love you" Her voice getting cut off with the tight grip on her neck. The room was dissappearing and she could feel the air slowly getting cut off.

"Bullshit!" He threw her across the room into the plant that she had bought him a week before, to commemorate there 3 month anniversary. Her body felt like lead and pain ran through her entire system like water running through a river. She tried getting up but everytime she moved it felt like the wind was being knocked out of her . She felt lightheaded and it hadnt all sunk in yet what was happening. "Do you know how long I waited for you to get here? And than I see you, after waiting three hours here, stroll right on by like nothing with him? with HIM? WHY HIM HUH? WHY HIM? Hes not better than me, hes not greater than me so why? huh? why?"

He walked up to her and grabbed her by her arms and started shakign her,

"Why not me? Why cant you love me?" She didnt understand.

"I do love you though. I-I only want you." She didnt know what to do. He was confusing her and she was at a loss with words. Which didnt make her situation any better. He grabbed her hair and pulled her up again.

"Your a lying bitch and a fucking whore." He started dragging her towards the bedroom. "Ill show you the only thing your good for you useless bitch."

"No! please Naruto!" As he dragged her across down the hallway she tried to struggle free but it didnt work. She tried to grab on to anything but no use. Everytime she tried to she just got a backhand to her head or face. When they got to the bedroom Naruto threw her down on the bed and started ripping her clothes off. He started with her shirt and then her pants. Before she realized anything that was happening, she was lying cold, bloody and naked with a drunken crazed monster on top of her. A side to Naruto she wish shed never encountered. His eyes were red and fuming and his teeth formed fangs. He dug his long sharp fingernails into her breasts. He dug so hard that it started to break her skin. She screamed but no use.

"You like it like this dont you?" He whispered into her ear, "You like animals huh? Is that why you love him? Well if you wanted an animal why didnt you just ask, my love?"

"Stop Na-Naruto. D-D-Dont do this." She cried but nothing. He tore his clothes off and spread her legs. She shut her eyes and gripped the bed sheet as hard as she could but once he started it felt like she couldnt hold on hard enough. It felt like no pain shes felt before. A ripping pain that shred her insides and her heart slowly into pieces.

"I can feel him inside you." He flipped her over and entered her from behind with one hard thrust.

"No!" She cried. It felt horrible. Her body felt like giving up. It was weak and in pieces. Shattered by the very man who vowed to never let anyone hurt her. But he did. He hurt her more than anyone ever could. She didnt know anything anymore. Why? Why had he hated her so much tonight. Before long she passed out from the pain. She didnt know how long he had gone for....

**yup yup for dark indeed and in the first 2 chapterz. but hey lol yeah. lol wait till kiba finds out. XP**


	3. Uneasy

**that was a pretty dark end to that chapter. but the mood gets less dark and more angsty............ introducing..........drumroll KIBA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Kiba woke up in a funny mood. Something about Naruto was off last night. Had he been drunk? And what about Hinata. He smelt fear all over her. He shrugged it off. Naruto knows better than to hurt the beautiful lil heiress. If he did than hed have the whole of Hyuga to deal with and not only that, him. But Kiba laughed. Narutos harmless. Anywho, he was going to see Hinata that day no matter what. He would just ask her himself what happened after he left. He jumped out of bed and looked out the window. The sun was beautiful and the morning smelt fresh of grassy mist. A cool wind hit Kiba right in his perfect abdomen and sent chills up his spine. He jumped in the shower to shake the weird feeling off. When he got out he dried himself off and got dressed. He still had the weird feeling but he thought maybe if he ate it would shake it off. He ran downstairs and went straight for the fridge, almost knocking his sister over in the process.

"Hey, slow down you idiot." She snapped. Kiba chuckled.

"Hey, sorry about that," He looked at her "I have a weird feeling Im trying to get rid of. Its been there since last night."

"Its called a woman, if shes willing enough." She laughed.

"Haha, your hilarious." He sarcastically responded. He was a little slighted at her joke considering he was with one last night. The most beautiful one in Fire Country too. And she wanted another man. She was with another man. Great! He thought, Now I have 2 weird feelings to shake off.

After breakfast he went out to go get Akamaru and then headed out into the village. First, he'd stop at the Aburame complex to say hi to Shino and then off to the Hyuga complex to go see Hinata. Yeah. He smiled and laughed aloud. Akamaru looked at him and barked.

"I'm going to see her no matter what Akamaru." He had a huge grin on his face. Then Akamaru barked again, drawing attention back to the weird feeling that Kiba had ignored and even forgotten about. He was so excited about seeing Hinata that it totally went away. But now it was back and worse. "I dont know boy, I've had it all night and I cant seem to shake it off. But its probably nothing."

Akamaru barked.

"Your right," He nodded, looking concerned. "Its never nothing. Well lets go say hi to Shino than well head to the Hyuga complex to see how Hinatas doing. Okay, boy?"

Akamaru barked in delight and then they ran off to the Aburame complex.

After an hour visiting Shino, Kiba felt it was about the right time to go visit Hinata without seeming to eager.

"I gotta get going, Shino" Kiba said.

"Oh?" Shino said curiously "What are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"I'm off to go say hi to Hinata at the Hyuga complex."

"I see" Shino said sounding disappointed as usual.

"Whats up?" Kiba asked.

"I was just an excuse not to seem to eager wasnt I?" He said looking away.

Kiba chuckled and patted Shino on the head. "You know I love you. Well Im off! see ya!" And with that Kiba left his sad friend. "Ill come by tomorrow!"

When Kiba got to the Hyuga complex he was disappointed but not surprised to see only Neji training with Hiashi.

"Hey Neji!" He shouted. Neji and Hiashi both stopped and looked at the dog man. Hiashi had a small hint of disgust on his face as the canine man and his dog came walking towards them. The look was directed to Akamaru mostly. Kiba looked back not unnnoticing the look. Oh yeah. He went up to Akamaru and whispered something into his ear. Akamaru barked and went back to the entrance with his head down.

"Hello Kiba. What brings you to the Hyuga complex this morning?" Hiashi asked sounding not so interested.

"Oh I just came by to see Hinata." Hiashi's face flinched a little in pain disgust and disappointment at the mention of the name.

"Why Hinata moved out, havent you heard? Indeed disappointing but nonetheless her decision wholly. She lives with the Kyuubi now."

"Sir." Neji coughed looking at his uncle.

"Naruto, I meant. The Uzumaki boy" He looked at Neji. "We will begin again in ten minutes. I have other matters to attend to inside for the moment." They bowed to each other as the Hiashi went back into the mansion.

"Why did you think Hinata was here?" Neji asked looking confused.

"She, well, Naruto mentioned you having a training session here this morning."

"No we do not. Not until Friday." He studied Kiba for a second. Not ignorant to Kibas feelings towards her cousin.

"I knew it." Kiba was disappointed. He looked down at the dirt and started kicking rocks. There was an awkward pause which to Kiba felt like an hour. He knew Neji but only a little. And only enough to carry small yet awkward small talk with. Other than that, he couldnt see himself and the Byakugan expert going for drinks after a long day of training.

"You should know that she is madly in love with him. And that you have little to no chance of ever being by her side." Kiba was thrown back by his words. And angered too.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT IT!" Kiba was upset and enraged at him.

"Hinata may have Byakugan, but she is utterly blind to everything around her. Except him." Neji looked up at him. He walked up to Kiba and put his hand on his shoulder. "If you were wise, you would set aside your feelings for her and move on. I've seen how long you have felt this way. Back 8 years ago when you were assigned a squad together. Even before than. But now you must grow up." He was angry but he knew he was right. But nonetheless his goal for the day was to see his angel.

"Even so. She might not be blind for long. She has to grow up too." He smirked at Neji and than took off. Neji knew what he had meant. Naruto was a childhood love of Hinata. It also gave him hope as well. He never like the idea of Naruto with his cousin. Even Kiba would be more acceptable than him. Hiashi returned and Neji continued with his training.

It took Kiba an hour before he got the courage to go straight to Narutos to talk to her. He wasnt afraid of Naruto. On the contrary it was Hinata he was nervous about. He didnt want to seem to eager and freak her out. But in a way Neji was right and she prolly wouldnt even notice for a second. Before he knew it he was standing in front of the apartment door knocking on it.

Why am I doing this? He thought to himself. Not like shell do anything but I just need to see her smile thats all. After awhile no answer. Maybe there out. Before giving up he knocked one more time. He heard a little rustling from the other side. He knocked again just to make sure he wasnt hearing things. He heard more rustling and shifting. Hinata sat on the otherside of the door building the courage to turn the knob. Naruto had gone for a "walk" whatever that meant and she so desperately needed to talk to someone but yet she didnt want anyone to know what happened to her. She stepped back but walked back into a table and the flower vase on it crashed. The door knobbed turned and their stood Kiba looking at her with shock.

"Hinata!" He gulped.

"Kiba please." Hinata cried...

**YAY!!!!!!!!! cough cough lol yup he saw her. what will happpen next???????/ wait and find out.**


	4. Held close

"Kiba... Just go..." She whimpered.

Kiba didnt know what to do. He was in complete shock. He stood there looking like he just saw a ghost. He barely managed to swallow down a cry. How? How could this have happened to her. She was standing there in front of him, bruises on her face and a dry blood crusted on her lip and mouth. She was wearing a huge shirt, looked like Narutos. Bruises covered her arms and her legs. He felt ashamed but couldnt help but notice the ones in between her thighs and the dry crusted blood running down them. His love. His beautiful angel. Now stand in front of him bleeding and bruised. He immediately figured out what had happened. Naruto. He fought hard to keep his anger and rage from showing... at the moment.

"Hinata..." He managed to whisper under his teeth. Hinata went towards the door and tried closing it shut. Kiba had put his foot in the way trying to enter the apartment. They struggled for abit then out of nowhere Hinata slapped him. They both stopped and looked at each other. She continued to slap him till it turned into a punch then a kick. Kiba didnt know what to do. Surely he didnt want to keep getting beat on but he didnt want to hurt her. So he just let it happen. Kiba stood there taking the beating letting Hinata get all her anger out.

Hinata cried as she beat on Kiba. She didnt know where it came from. It was his fault this happened though. If he hadnt kissed her it wouldnt have happened. If he hadnt been at Ichirakus it wouldnt have happened... If she hadnt said yes it wouldnt have happened... If she just stayed home and waited for him like she told herself yesterday it wouldnt have happened... If she just told Kiba she was tired and went home right away this wouldnt have happened... As her self-blaming thoughts entered her head, she stopped hitting him and fell down crying.

Before Hinata could hit the ground Kiba scooped her up in his arms and held her didnt know what to say. He felt hurt. Hurt because she was hurting. He always hated to see Hinata cry. Her beautiful lilac eyes. He wished he could make her hurt go away. He wanted to hold her tight but he didnt want to put her in anymore pain then she already was. Fuck! he thought to himself. I shouldnt have acted like such a cocky idiot last night. No! its not my fault. Its his. His and his crazy lunatic psychopathic jealousy. Your dead, Naruto Uzumaki, Rasengan using Toad Sage Kyuubi or not. I am going to make you wish more than ever you were never born.

"It's okay. I'm f-f-fine now." She spoke softly and shyly. She sniffled trying to hold back her tears. She felt betrayed and broken.

"This is not okay." He whispered in her ear. He waited for a response but all that came from her were more cries. Kiba picked her up and carried her into the apartment. He saw it. The horrifying scene. Holes in the walls where it looked like a body had broke through. Not just any body, her body. Broken table and TV stand. There was also a plant. He recognized it. It was the one Hinata bought a few weeks ago to give to Naruto as a gift. He noticed there was hand prints in the soil around it. Like she was trying to grab hold of something. He also noticed the horrible smell. He hadnt known why he didnt notice it when he was outside. His thoughts of Hinata had clouded his senses. They always do, she always does. He could still smell her fear from last night. He could also smell sex and blood and alcohol. Enraging him even more. He took a deep breathe through his mouth and exhaled. He sat down on the couch with her. She had stopped crying.

"Why? What did I do wrong?" She asked him. More so herself. She didnt understand. She loved him so much and she thought she made that clear to him. He was the only one for her. He was everything she ever wanted. The only thing she ever wanted. She didnt know what to think or what to do. Maybe she deserved it. Maybe she should have just stayed home.

Kiba got up and walked around abit and then leant up against the doorway of the kitchen. He looked down the hallway and back he saw scratches in the wall paper and more holes in the wall all the wall all the way to the bedroom. He started walking down the hallway when he heard a mousy groan and a lil tug at the back of his white t shirt.

"Kiba please, dont go down their." He motioned at her to stay as he walked down that forsaken hallway. In his head everything went by slow motion.

"kiba..." She stood there tears running down her eyes.

He couldnt help but think of the struggle and desperation that went on here last night. He was at the end of the hallway. He didnt know if he wanted to look in or not. He could smell it still. The sweat, blood, semen, Hinata and her fear. He looked in the bedroom, He looked horrified. Blood covered the bed. Blood and semen and alcohol. The sheets were torn to pieces and her clothes she had been wearing last night laid on the floor ripped to shreds and covered in plant soil and blood. He couldnt handle it anymore, He ran to the bathroom and threw up. Hinata came in after him and rubbed his back.

"You cant just let him do this to you!" He growled into the toilet bowl.

He looked up at her with rage and tears in his eyes. This threw Hinata back as she backed away abit. They reminded her of Narutos eyes last night. But no tears. Fear once again paralyzed her. Kiba came closer but Hinata retreated some more. He felt a terrible pull in his stomach. He didnt want to her to look at him like that. He took a deep breathe and looked at her again. He moved closer but as she was trying to pull away and as she was turning around she slipped. Kiba caught her and pulled her close again.

"Dont, I mean, Dont ever be scared of me. I will never ever ever do anything like this to you." He grabbed her face gently and pulled it towards his "You mean more to me than anything and I would never lay a hand on you or force you to.. to..." The thought sent uncontrollable rage through his body. He punched a hole in the wall behind her. This made Hinata jump and start trembling in his arms. What had happened? What the fuck did he fully do to her to make her act this way. To make her this scared again of everything. He heard heard footsteps and Akamaru barking. He recognized the smell immediately.


	5. Whatever

**ta daaaaaaaaah lol next installment in everything she wanted... yup *cough* yeah!  
**

Kiba got up and stood their for a moment, gazing into nothing. Hinata looked up at him and saw anger in his face. He bared his teeth a little. It always amazed her how deeply he and his family were connected to animals. He looked like a fierce wolf, ready to hunt down his prey. Kiba clenched his fist.  
"Kiba, please!" She pleaded. She knelt to his feet and held on to his legs, "He didnt mean to! Please, he was just drunk."  
He knelt down in front of her and held her soft face in his hands and pulled her head close to his. They looked at each other for only a second but it seemed for an eternity. He pulled her head closer as she closed her eyes. What was she doing? This is what got her in trouble in the first place. But she, she didnt care. He was being so gentle. So caring. He kissed her on the forehead. He got up and turned around to see Naruto standing there looking at Hinata. She looked away. His face was pale and his eyes were red and swollen. Like he had been crying. Kiba clenched his fist harder than before, so hard he didnt even realize his claws broke his skin and he was bleeding. Naruto hadnt noticed Kiba though. All he could do was concentrate on Hinata. His beautiful angel. What have I done to you? He thought. She looked scared and broken. He was the one who did this to her. How would she ever forgive him? He only remembered bits and pieces of last night, but they were bits and pieces he wished he could forget.  
"Hi...Hi...Hina..ta..." Tears ran down his face as he moved towards the beautiful heiress. There was another silent pause and then a crash. Hinata looked up and looked at Kiba. It was as if he hadnt moved but the evidence was there to show he did. There laid out on the ground with a huge hole in the wall was Naruto.  
"Kiba! What...?" She got up to run to Naruto but Kiba put his arm out to stop her. Akamaru came around the corner and started growling and baring his teeth at Naruto. Naruto tried to get up but Akamaru just got up on top of him and stayed there.  
"I need you to stay back."  
"Please, Kiba! Dont." She pleaded with him.  
"Why not?" He looked at her. He was starting to get alittle annoyed with her. Ever since he could remember. Naruto this, Naruto that. Seriously? He thought. WHAT WAS THE BIG FUCKING DEAL! He wanted to scream at her.  
"Huh?" He looked at her and grabbed her arms. Not hard though. Firmly. "He's strong and powerful. So am I. It would be a fair fight. But you and him? Nu uh! So tell me, why shouldnt I kick the fucking nine tails out of him?" He started walking towards Naruto. All he wanted to do was punch his face into the ground till he was no longer recognizable. Then he would kill him. He motioned for Akamaru to move then knelt down beside Naruto and grabbed his shirt.  
"You have a lot of fucking nerve." He growled into his ear. "That girl is amazing and beautiful and incredible and beautiful!"  
Naruto looked at him. He looked at him as if he wanted to say something but looked back into space and sighed.  
"You have no idea how lucky you are and you do not deserve her." He continued growling into his ear. Not loud enough for Hinata to hear.  
"Kiba..." Hinata whispered. She walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "...please." She cried...

He turned around and looked at her. As dirty and beaten up as she was she was still the most beautiful thing hed ever seen.

"I... love... him..." The words struck through his heart like a thousand kunai. How could she? He looked at Naruto. Why him? A tear rolled down his cheek. Naruto looked at him.

"Whatever!" He got up, "Lets go Akamaru."

Akamaru looked up at him confused.

"Now!" Akamaru got up off Naruto and exitted the apartment.

Hinata went up to him.  
"Kiba..."

"Bye Hinata."

She looked out the window as she watched him leave... She didnt want him to go but she had to do it...


	6. Dark thoughts, anger and heartbroken

**so im back from moving. trying to recover from writers block... im a person too used to starting things and not finishing but ima finish them!  
**

**Hinata POV**

She could hear him shuffling in the background. Alone in the dark apartment once again with him... She couldnt help but start shaking. She wanted Kiba to stay but she was scared... She had felt safe when he was here but when he left all she felt was fear and emptiness. She fell to the ground in front of the door to the apartment crying and shaking. Why? Why was everything going so wrong? Why had this had to have happened to her?  
"H-Hinata..." Naruto whispered as he inched towards her.. She stopped crying immediately and closed her eyes. 'Please dont hurt me,' she thought to herself.  
"Hinata, I'm... I'm so... so sorry." She didnt realize he had gotten so close to her till he touched her shoulder. She stopped moving, she stopped breathing. A minute seemed like an hour... The silence was unbearable but his voice... It hadn't been the same one. She didnt want to remember but the night kept popping into her head.

_She remembered vividly waking up with him still on top of her, still inside her. She could barely breath with his heavy body on top of hers. His breath reaked of alcohol, the smell of sweat hitting her nose. His heavy breathing deep in her ear. When he had woken up he groaned for a bit "I feel sick." He sounded like he didnt even know or realize what had happened almost half a day before. He looked at her for a second before he realized what had happened. He quickly got off of her and looked around frantically at the horrifying scene._

_"Wh-What... What happened?" He looked at her lying there in shock, naked, bloody and bruised and looked at himself. "No... No!" He looked at his hands covered in soil with pieces of skin and blood between his fingernails. Hinata just lay there, silent. Her eyes showing the horrors of what had happened. She slowly tried getting up. The pain was intense. She got an idea of how long the rape had gone on for she felt as if she would barely be able to walk. The pain in her abdomen was strong and her head... She had a massive headache. It took all her strength to get up off the blood stained bed. Once she was up she just sat there, no thoughts, nothing. As if she was in a nightmare that she couldnt wake up from. She wanted to die. Naruto started walking towards her, with each footstep that neared her, the more she started shaking. She tried stopping herself but the more she tried the harder she'd shake. Naruto had stopped. _  
_"I dont know.. I'm" Naruto started crying, "I dont know what to.. Im so AAAGGHH!" He screamed. Hinata jumped_  
_"I'm going for a walk..." Naruto quickly got dressed and left the small apartment._

Naruto sat down beside her, softly caressing her arm, pulling her arm towards him, grabbing her hand. She pulled away and flinched. She didnt want to be near him but she was too scared to move. She hated Naruto, she hated Kiba and she hated herself. Her whole world was falling apart and she didnt know what to do anymore. How was she going to tell anyone? Did she want to even tell anyone? If not, how was she gonna hide it? How am I going to hide the bruises? She got lost in her thoughts before she realized Naruto was still trying to touch her. She felt like throwing up. Everytime he would touch her, her stomach would turn. Not from disgust but from fear. 'Please, just leave me alone,' her thoughts begged. She felt like crying, she felt like screaming but the whole time she just couldnt help but to stay silent. She was scared of what she might say, she didnt want to stutter. Stuttering would just provoke him to hurt her again. She wanted to run and never look back... but she still loved him.

**Naruto POV**

Naruto tried grabbing her again but Hinata pulled away. He kept trying but still she kept pulling away. He grabbed her shoulders gently but Hinata just pulled away backing up against the wall. He crawled towards her closer but Its like the closer he got the more she tried to disappear into the wall. The feeling in his gut made him want to kill himself. He felt horrible, more horrible than anything. He felt sure of killing himself but what good would that do? I love her so much and I hurt her so... badly. He wanted to do anything to make her pain go away. To make the night not to have happened. Why? Why had he gotten so jealous. He knew she loved him. He, kind of, always knew. So why would she have cheated on him 3 months into the relationship. He had been drunk and the Nine-tails had been whispering to him all night. It's no excuse. He never should have let it. He never should have let the alcohol and Nine-tails influence him, especially in that way.

"Hinata, please look at me." He held his hand up towards her face but she flinched. " He grabbed her arms and pulled her towards him "Hinata, Look at me!" She looked at him with tears in her eyes, her face frozen with fear. They stared at each other. He didnt know what he could possibly say to make her pain go away.

"I'm sorry" He let go of her. Hinata ran past Naruto. He wanted to stop her, to hold her close. He was so ashamed. He followed her into the bathroom. He wanted to leave her alone but he didnt want her to leave him. He stood at the door as he watched her look at herself in the mirror. His beautiful angel, covered in bruises and blood. Her cheek split where he had back handed her and her lip cut. More and more memories kept pouring into his head. He left the doorway to the bathroom and went into the room. He didnt have it in him. He fell to the ground and started crying again. He stopped for a second to hear the water start running to the bathtub and then continued. He wanted her to feel safe. He never, in a million years, wanted to hurt her... But he did. He hurt her so much and so badly. How could he live with himself? How could she live with him after this? He was scared of losing her and he did the one thing to make it happen. He loved her so much. The burning passion inside him loved her, wanted her and couldnt live without her. 'I cant live without her' He thought to himself.  
_' I wont let her leave..._' He heard his dark thoughts coming up again. '_She is going to try and leave but I dont let her'_  
Naruto was scared... Not because the fox was influencing him but he was thinking it, himself. He got up and left the apartment.

**Kiba POV**

Kiba was walking down the sunny street of the Leaf village trying to come to terms with what he just witnessed, Akamaru by his side. Frustration and anger started welling up inside him. Still clenching his fists, Kiba was leaving a small trail of blood as he was walking. Akamaru barked.

"Huh?" Kiba looked down at his hand, "Oh.." He didnt care. All he wanted to do was go back and beat the shit out of Naruto... He wanted to kill him. What he had done to her was unforgivable. Should he tell someone? Or should he wait? Kiba was getting more and more frustrated and angry. She looked like a porcelain doll that had been dropped. She was a porcelain doll. A beautiful porcelain doll. A _broken, _beautiful porcelain doll. He wanted so badly to fix her. To make everything right in her world but it was never going to be right. From this day on, Hinata Hyuuga would never be the same. He started running. It was so painful to leave her there with _him_. But deep inside, he knew it would be useless trying to get her to leave. It pained him horribly to even think of what happened. _He_ hurt her and for what? For stupid jealousy. He shouldnt have left. He should have did something. He knew, he KNEW, something was off that night and he was right.

"I'm always right about these things!" He thought aloud. Akamaru barked.

"I know... but still." Kiba replied. Akamaru barked again.

"I'm sorry, boy, but I need to be alone right now." Akamaru nodded and left.

Kiba lost in thought had eventually left the Village. He had been thinking so much that he hadnt even realized he left the village and the fact that he was starving slipped his mind. He looked around at the dark forest and noticed the sun was all but set.

"Shit.." He mumbled to himself as he made his way back to the village. Lost in deep thought he stopped and hit his head on a tree. His feelings wouldnt stop. He was so angry. He loved her so much, loved her more than anything in this world. All he wanted was to make her happy, make her smile. He would never hurt her. Never. He started punching the tree. He had punched the tree so hard that it cracked in half He loved her and wanted her pain to go away. He would never treat her thus. He stopped thinking. He just listened and sniffed. A familiar smell and then a branch snapping along the trail behind him. He looked back and here stood in front of him was Naruto.


	7. Hinata

**Chapter 7 xD yayyyyy! duh duh duh duuuuuuhhhhhhh! but wait. he he just a short chapter xD**

****

After washing away the physical remains of the night before she still hadnt felt clean. She scrubbed and scrubbed but no matter how hard she did, the bruises and cuts remained. After spending three hours in the tub her water had gone to ice cold. She didnt bother refilling it with hot.

'Maybe I want to sit in this ice water and freeze to death' She thought to herself. She sneezed. 'No, that would be no good.' If she killed herself than Naruto would try to hurt himself and no matter how angry she was with him, she didnt want that. She got out and dried herself off. She sighed as she laid her eyes on her "clean" bruised body. How was she going to hide these. A tear ran down her face. She had never thought of herself as beautiful but she didnt think she was ugly. She remembered she was a skilled medical nin. She gathered chakra up and traced where the wounds were. Slowly they started to disappear. She smiled a false smile but it slowly faded into silent tears. She didnt want to but she couldnt help it. She walked out into the bedroom and just stood there for awhile looking at the remnants and reliving the nightmare. An overwhelming sense of anger and hurt filled her. She started screaming as she grabbed the sheets and the clothes. She threw them on the ground, grabbed a match and set them on fire. She watched the fire burn for a second before she ran to get a bucket of water to put it out before it got out of control. As she dumped the water on the charred sheets and clothing she fell to the ground crying. She felt as if she was crying all day.

"How could I even have tears left?" She whispered to herself. She got up and went to the small window of the bedroom, opened the curtains and looked out. She wondered when Naruto was coming back. She suddenly realized that the sun was gone and the moon, in all its eerie glory, was fully set in the sky. She started to worry.

'How can I be so concerned about him?' She wondered as more tears fell down her face. Her face felt swollen and red, her already bruised face felt raw from wiping away tears all day. She felt alone once again. She hadnt felt this alone for awhile. She hated feeling lonely. She had always been rejected, by everyone. Everyone but _him_. He had always been there for her. He was her guardian. On missions he felt responsible for her if she got hurt and was always there when she felt lonely. She wouldnt even have to tell him, he would just know. And the things he said to her... but Naruto. Naruto loved her and she knew it. What had happened though? What went wrong? What did she do? She tried to get the tears to stop but couldnt. She was so confused. Why would he say such things? And now of all times? Now that she was happy and had everything she ever wanted. Why would he try mess everything up? Why didnt he tell her sooner? When she was feeling all alone and he felt these things for her, why did he keep it hidden till now? Questions raced through her mind. It was all Kibas fault. He should have said something sooner. She loved him but she loved Naruto. She had always loved Naruto.

'Kiba messed everything up!' She was feeling angry again. She started cleaning up the room erasing all evidence that anything had happened. Her tears covered the floor yet no matter how hard she tried to stop them, they just kept coming.

'I would have said yes, Kiba..' She felt bad for feeling angry with him.

The door knob clicked and opened to the entrance of the apartment.

'I dont care who it is I just dont want to be alone.' She thought as she raced towards the living room. She stopped in her tracks as soon as she saw who was standing there. Fists bleeding with sweat dripping from his face. He looked as if he was in a fight. Dirt covered his clothing, even visible on the black. She stood there staring at him not knowing what to say.

"Hinata..." He said. She stepped back as he started approaching her. She didnt know whether to be frightened or be relieved...

**I wonder who it could be?**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**(Note: I didnt want to write this chapter this way but i just had to it was too perfect)**


	8. I will save her

**back on the old brain train lol getting some inspiration in xD here we go.**

****

Naruto and Kiba stood there and stared at each other. It was a long tension filled silence. Kiba was slowly killing him in his mind. Naruto was killing himself. All sorts of thoughts twisted through Kibas mind. He started clenching his fists again, A feeling of rage he's never felt before slowly filled his body. A painful agony of wanting to rip his skin from his body and piss on his open bleeding wounds filled him.

"You have a lot of fucking nerve!" Kiba couldnt stand looking at him. His breath got heavier as he clenched his fists tighter. He could feel himself sweating.

"Ki..ba, I-" Before Naruto could finish his sentence Kiba had gripped his throat and threw him on the ground. Naruto was taken back but regained his senses. Naruto threw his hand up and gripped Kibas throat. Kiba took his other arm and grabbed Narutos wrist. Naruto took the opportunity to grab onto Kibas shoulder and flipped him over and got on top of him.

"This all happened because of you!" Naruto growled at him "If you hadn't kissed her!" Kiba was enraged. The nerve of him, trying to blame this all on him.

"If you weren't a psycho!" With one jolt, Kiba threw Naruto off of him and he quickly regained his stance. They stared each other down. "You have the best girl and you go and do that shit to her. Then you try and blame me! You dont deserve her! You dont deserve to walk on the same ground or breath the same air. You dont even deserve to exist to her but she loves you. Shes so blind that she STILL loves you! She didnt deserve anything you did to her. Even if she did kiss me back, she still didnt deserve that shit!"

Something about what Kiba said hit Naruto in his heart. He was right. He like shit. He remembered bits and pieces but not everything. The things he did remember were horrible..

_He looked at her, All he felt was anger. Anger and jealousy. He could see Hinata crying with a trickle of blood leaving her lip as it swelled up but he didnt care. "__**Naruto. You shouldnt let her get away with making a fool out of you. Imagine if someone saw them together, Imagine what everyone would think of "The Great Naruto Uzumaki", hehehe" **__He picked her up by her hair and slammed her up against the wall again._

Naruto fell to the ground and started crying. As he started to remember more, he remembered even his thoughts and feelings.

_He was ripping her clothes off. The fear in her eyes drove him crazy; made him hard. The smell of her sweat and her beautiful body wriggling underneath him made him want her. He had complete control over.. and he liked it. Her begging and pleading only made him want her warmth around his cock even more. He never felt like that before. __**"Take her Naruto, Go ahead. The power you have over her. Unlike any power you've known" **__The Kyuubi whispered. "__**I'll lend you a little of my power, I just want to feel her." **__Naruto agreed and at that moment he felt a control he never knew before. He felt control even over his Demon. He could feel himself transforming... but only a little._

"Stop crying, you fucking coward!" Kiba yelled at him. Naruto snapped out of it.

"I hate myself..." Naruto muttered. Kiba leapt towards Naruto landing on top of him. His face was so close to Narutos he could feel the heat from Kibas breath on his face. Like a dog panting.

"I dont care if you want to kill yourself. Im going to do it first." Kiba growled.

"You can't..." Naruto retorted.

"And why not!"

"Do you think Hinata will ever love you if you take my life?" Naruto smirked. Kiba stood on top of him in shock. Naruto couldnt even believe what he just said. Hinata.. was changing him. Kiba felt stuck. "You have a better chance of taking her from me with me being alive rather than me being dead, idiot!"

"I dont care" Kiba wrapped his hands around Narutos throat and began strangling him. In that moment a picture of Hinata crying flashed before his eyes. The pain she was feeling, he could feel. The hatred for him steaming from her veins. He let Naruto go and got up from on top of him. Naruto stood up coughing, rubbing his throat. Kiba turned his back on him and started to walk away.

"She will be mine. Im going to save her, one way or another." Kiba said. '_I have to get there before he does' _Kiba thought as he was walking away.

"We'll see." All Naruto can think about was getting home. He knew Kiba would show up.


	9. Let go for now

**Sorry about the wait guys, but the story will get done, eventually... lol yeah... Well here we go again xD**

"Hinata..." Hinata just stood there. She didnt know how to react. She couldnt speak... She didnt want to. Naruto walked up to her and tried wrapping his arms around her but Hinata flinched and turned away. She was hoping it had been Kiba.

"Hinata, please look at me." But Hinata would not look at him. Hinata couldnt look at him. Everytime she looked at him, she'd hurt inside. Naruto took a step closer and Hinata took a step back. "Hinata. Look at me." Narutos anger was slowly rising. He was getting and a little angered by this. He was sorry and he meant it. Why wouldnt she listen. He just wanted to apologize. Hinata was going to walk away but Naruto grabbed her arm.

"Look at me!" He growled. Hinata tripped but Narutos grip held her up. The anger in his voice scared her. She still wouldnt look at him. She started shaking. She didnt want to be around him. She tried pulling away but he had gripped her tighter. She tried fighting but his hand wouldnt let up. They struggled for a bit when all of the sudden Hinata slapped him.

"Let me go." She said sternly and looked him straight in the eye. She didnt even stutter. Naruto was taken back and infuriated. He tried calming himself down by taking a deep breath.

"I want to apologize." He gritted. But Hinata didnt want to listen to it. She kept trying to struggle away. Naruto grabbed her other arm in his hands. She still kept fighting. It was a side to her that he barely got to saw. It was turning him on. "Listen to me, please"

"I dont want to talk to you right now." She said.

"Get your hands off of her!" Hinata and Naruto stopped and looked towards the door. There was Kiba standing in the door way. He looked furious. "How dare you put your hands on her again." Kiba rushed towards Naruto with considerable force, ready to attack. Naruto got into defensive stance and closed his eyes. Naruto was bracing himself for the attack but there was none. He opened his eyes to find Hinata between them, holding Kiba. A sting of jealousy pricked Naruto right in the middle of his heart.

"Kiba..." Hinata whispered into Kiba's ear. '_This would be heaven if it werent for the circumstances_' "Please dont hurt him." Hinata held Kiba close and tight. His warm, soothing chakra felt good against her freezing body. She could stay there... Kiba kept his eyes on Naruto the whole time, Naruto keeping his eyes on Kiba.

"Why not?" He knew right away though, why not.

"I... I lo-" Hinata started crying " I love him." He grabbed her arms gently and looked her in the eye.

"Come with me, Hinata." Kiba begged. He softly brushed his hand across her bruised cheek and caressed her ear in his hand. She didnt want to but she forced herself to turn away.

"No." She tried holding in her cries but the tears kept falling.

" Please.. Just for tonight." He grabbed her and held her close as he closed his eyes . The smell of her hair and the sound of her breath was intoxicating. He had to get her out of there. "I want you with me so I know your safe." There was a long pause. Hinata didnt want Kiba to let go of her. '_I do feel safe, Kiba, Dont let me go..._" She pleaded in her mind. She looked up at him, trying to hold back the tears. He looked down at her and they stared at each other. Despite the current circumstances, she desperately wanted Kiba to kiss her. She felt his face getting closer. The look in his eyes. She felt weak and powerless. She loved Naruto with all her heart. It took so long to get him and now that she had him, she didnt know anymore. She looked down to the ground and came back to reality.

"I'm sorry." She couldnt hold it in any longer. She started crying as she pushed him away "I dont want too."

"You dont want to come or you cant come?" He looked at Naruto and glared. The whole time this was going on Naruto was fuming. _**"Are you just going to sit there and watch?" **__'Shut up!' _Naruto snapped at the Kyuubi '_Im trying to make things better between Hinata and I.' _But his anger and jealous were slowly taking over. No, he cant. He just hurt her so badly why did he want to do it again. He looked down at the ground in shame. _'Get these fucking thoughts out of my head!'_ He thought to himself. He looked over at Hinata. Worried that she might succumb to Kiba's request.

"I dont want to..." Naruto took a silent sigh in relief. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. She looked down to the ground in shame. She wanted to try. Naruto hadn't been himself. Maybe itll be different. She couldnt give up. Not after shes been giving up her whole life. She couldnt look at Kiba, she knew if she stared at Kiba any longer she knew she would change her mind and she didnt want to change her mind.

"You heard her." Naruto looked up at Kiba and smirked as he kissed Hinatas neck. Kiba shot a glare at Naruto. '_I'll get my chance"_ Kiba thought. He turned away and before he left the apartment he looked back at Hinata, who was staring at the floor.

"I love you..." Kiba said as he left the apartment. Hinata ran towards the door and watched Kiba as he ran out of sight. She stood there for awhile, getting lost in the moonlight. She could have stayed there all night but she felt Narutos hand touch her shoulder. Hinata slammed the door shut and went to bed.


	10. Are you happy?

**hellooooooooooooooooooo xD shall we continue?... i think yes!**

**its kinda cool though cuz my writing skills seem to be getting better the more i continue with the story... maybe ill try my hand at an original piece ;)**

****

Kiba looked out his bedroom window at the morning sky. The pinks and oranges reflected a warm light of his strong muscular body... They reminded him of her. A month had gone by and he hadn't heard or seen from Hinata. Deep inside his bones he felt cold. He felt a shiver. He knew there was something off. The whole month had been a blur for him. Mission after mission. Surrounding himself in work, trying to release the feeling inside him. It would not falter. He could not stop thinking about her. He closed his eyes and let the cold air hit his handsome face...

_"Kiba!" Hinata yelled excitedly as she ran towards Kiba. Waiting by their tree at the training grounds. He watched her as she floated across the grass, her hair following perfectly behind her, bouncing playfully across her face. A big smile on her beautiful, flushed face. She stopped in front of Kiba and whipped her hair as blue as midnight out of her pale face. _

_Kiba was still amazed and grateful they had gotten paired together. She was beautiful. He should just ask her, he thought to himself. Right now would be perfect. Take her on a date or two. Kiss her soft pale rosey lips. Then after a few weeks he would take her to his place where they would sit up all night talking in his bed. If she felt comfortable enough, he would pick her up by her perfectly plump backside, as she would wrap her legs around his torso. He would softly lay her on the bed, caressing her neck with his lips. He'd start by slowly untying her headband and unzipping her lavender sweater eventually pulling her black shirt off her. He would then start kissing her neck down to her beautiful perky breasts. Kiba loved larger breasts. They were a sign of womanhood. Of femininity. He reached around her back and unfastened her bra. Hinata would blush as she would start taking it off. Slowly her bra would come off and her breasts would be bare. She slowly started taking the fabric away from her breasts-_

_"Kiba?" Hinata waved."Kiba-kun, A-Are you okay?." Kiba gulped and chuckled nervously. He stepped in front of Akamaru hoping to conceal the huge bulge coming out of his pants._

_"Heh, yeah haha," He started scratching the top of his head, "What's your news?" Hinata bowed her head and started blushing and giggling. She was playing with her fingers as she was kicking the dirt around her. 'I wonder what could be making her so nervous' He thought. She looked cute though. She always looked cute to Kiba. Not just cute beautiful.. Yeah ill definately ask her, he thought. Why was today so special though. He had been wanting to ask for a long time now and still havent. He regained focus when he noticed Hinata's stutter._

_"Ummm... *giggle* ummmm... I uhhh. I *giggle* Well me and ahhh..." She was stuttering. Kiba was getting slightly annoyed but only after 60 seconds. Finally he yelled._

_"WELL HINATA WHAT IS IT!"_

_"Naruto and I are dating!" She let out. She stopped and bowed her head and started blushing again while she placed her hands on her mouth. Kiba's heart dropped. He wanted to look around and see who punched him in the stomach but all he could see was his angel. His angel punched him in the stomach with her words._

_"Well then... " He looked down at the ground._

_"Ki-Kiba? Wha-whats wrong?" She bent over to look at his face. Kiba looked up at her. 'If only I had told you sooner.'_

_"Nothing!" He forced his best smile. "Well, about time dont you think? *nervous chuckle*_

Kiba let out a chuckle as he opened his eyes. He walked towards his dresser when he noticed a smell. Not just any smell but hers. He threw his clothes quickly and ran down the stairs and out the door. He was in such a rush he didnt even notice his sister.

"BAKA! WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!" She screamed out the door after him. He didnt care though, he was already out the gate by the time he heard her. He went running around the corner

***CRASH***

"What the!" He got up rubbing the top of his head and looked over and there lying on the pavement in front of him was no other than Naruto. Naruto got up and looked at him and glared.

"Idiot! You could have killed me!" Naruto screamed at him.

"Like I care!" He shot a glare at Naruto. They both stared at each other for a moment, killing one another with there eyes when Hinata came around the corner. Kiba looked down at her and smiled.

"Hey dollface." Hinata looked up at him shyly... or scared, he was still trying to figure that out. '_She doesnt look hurt.. on her face, that is.'_

"Dont talk to her like that..." Naruto stepped in front of Hinata so she was out of his line of vision. Kiba grabbed his arm and threw him out of the way.

"DONT TELL ME HOW AND HOW I CANNOT TALK TO MY BEST FRIEND!" Kiba growled. He went up to Hinata and tried grabbing her hand but she pulled it away, with her head to the ground. Naruto grabbed the hand that Kiba tried holding and held it close to him.

"She doesnt want to talk to you."

"Let her figure that out for herself, Naruto!" Kiba said. Never taking his eyes off her. Hinata looked up at him.

"Are you happy, Hinata?" He asked her gently. They stared at each other for moment. A flash of pain crossed Hinata's eyes.

"Of course she is, dog-boy!" Naruto smirked evilly at Kiba. Kiba looked at him. He grabbed Naruto by the collar of his shirt and brought his face closer to his.

"I think she can answer for herself, too - Shit!" He retorted.

Narutos hand was still gripping Hinatas as she flung forward as Kiba had jerked Naruto forward. Naruto released Hinatas hand but not soon enough, as she tripped to the ground. She braced herself for impact as she was falling. She opened her eyes when she felt an arm catch her. She looked up and saw Kiba smiling at her. He wanted to stay in this position for a little longer, holding her as long as he could. She got herself up and looked at Naruto, nervously. Naruto grabbed her hand again. No emotions swept over his face as he stared down at Hinata gripping her hand harder than he had before. She looked over at her best friend.

"So.." Kiba said, "Are you happy? He saw the same hint of pain cross her eyes as she forced her smile.

"Of course, I am, Kiba." She said cheerfully. "Everythings fine now, so you dont have to worry about me." He stared at her and knew. Naruto was still hurting her. He wasnt going to say something but Naruto had starting walking away, dragging Hinata behind him. Hinata turned around and waved bye to the canine-man. The sadness in her eyes was apparent. She missed him and wanted to see him some more but knew she couldnt.

He nodded and waved bye to her. He watched her as she disappeared over a hill.

Hinata was shaking as Naruto lead her into the Training Grounds. It was Saturday morning and noone to be seen. Noone to see them "training". Naruto knew there was noone to be found for they were all at home being hungover from Friday. Thats why he picked Saturday mornings. He could feel Hinata's hand shaking. '_Good.. She knows she did something wrong._' He looked down at her. She was biting down her bottom lip and saw a tear in her eye clinging on to her lid, not wanting to fall. He released Hinata's hand as she started walking to her usual place.

"There!" He yelled. She stopped and turned around. She instantly got into battle stance. There was silence. She looked over at Naruto, waiting for a trace of emotion to cross his face but there was none. She closed her eyes and swallowed. She focused on a bird out in the distance, waiting... She wishes she was that bird, free. She was waiting but after awhile there was nothing. Fear struck her in the stomach. She swallowed again as she slowly opened her eyes. She saw Naruto standing in front of her. She was scared to look up at him. She started shaking again. She flinched when Naruto brought his hand up to her cheek. She was surprised to feel him softly caress her cheek instead of slapping it. He grabbed her chin and brought her face up to look at him. She saw there was a smile gracing his face. Not a warm smile though. A smirk.

"Explain yourself." He stated. He looked down at her, intimidatingly. "And try not to stutter." She could feel a ball forming in her throat and tears welling up in her eyes. She didnt know what question he was asking her, though she knew what it was about... Kiba. How could she not stutter when he was doing this to her. She took a deep breath and attempted to swallow the ball that was forming in her throat. She searched her mind with answers to a question she didnt know.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she looked down at her hands. He grabbed her face and gripped it tightly. He brought it to face him again.

"I didn't ask for an apology, Hinata. I asked for an explanation." The tears started falling down her cheeks.

"I... tried." She stared at him. Naruto started laughing. He let go of her and turned his back, laughing the whole time. Hinata kept staring at him, questioningly.

"Na-" She tried to speak but couldnt. A slap to her face shut her up. She went falling to the ground but Naruto grabbed her arm and pulled her into his body, his other hand grabbing the back of her hair pulling her face into his. He jerked her head harshly to the side and brought his face to her ear.

"You tried what? huh? you tried what?" He hissed. She started sobbing quietly. She tried pushing him away but it was no use. She closed her eyes and bit down on her lip really hard. How was she going to explain herself.

"I tried.. I trie-" He pushed her back causing her to fall on her bum. She looked up at him as she started backing away. He kept walking towards her. She tried getting up and running away but he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her back up. He brought her up into him. One arm holding on to her torso while the other never letting go of her hair.

"I told you not to stutter." He growled into her ear. He started leading her into the small forest of trees behind the Training Grounds till he found one that was completely out of sight to outsiders. He pushed her into it. Hinata grabbed hold of it before she hit her face. Naruto came up with her and pushed her into it, her face scratching the side of the bark. He grabbed her shoulders and flung her around to face him. He pushed his body against hers.

"Look at me." She looked up at Naruto. Tears filled her eyes, rolling down her cheeks as they stung her freshly cut face. Her lip was swelling from where he had slapped her. "You still think about him, dont you?" Hinata shook her head. She tried speaking but her fear brought nothing but silence. Naruto punched her in the stomach. Hinata flinched towards the ground but she only met Narutos fist again. She fell down to her side. The force of the impact caused her to lose her breath. The pain in her stomach was so great she had trouble moving. Naruto bent over and picked her up by her hair. When she had stood up, Naruto turned her around and pushed her against the tree. She started breathing heavier when she felt him pull her pants down and his fingers wrap around her neck.

"I'll give you something to think about..." He whispered into her ear.

**dum dum dum dummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... until next time! believe it!**


	11. A bird

**im back... :) he he trying to get these all done as soon A P! but as well trying to maintain tastefullnessnessnessness.**

_Kiba had felt a shiver as he lay in his bed..._

"No..."Hinata was crying, her heart was breaking, "Please. Naruto... no" Naruto pushed Hinata harder into the tree, grabbing tight to the back of her hair. The grip on her throat getting tighter.

_Kiba got up and looked out his window again. He looked down to see Akamaru pacing back in forth in front of the gate. He could sense it too._

"Shut the fuck up!" He hissed, "You did this to yourself." She started crying even harder. She couldnt help herself, she tried to stop but couldnt. Narutos grip on her throat got tighter. She just wanted it to be over.

_Kiba walked into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. Something wasn't right._

"Please." She begged. Naruto paid no mind to her pleads though. He spread her legs apart and entered her from behind.

_Kiba walked into his room again and stood there for moment. The anger was rising inside him. He walked around his room and started trashing it. He picked up his mattress and threw it across the room. With one swipe, he threw all his belongings from his desk on the floor..._

Hinata screamed. Naruto held his other hand over her mouth, muffling her screams as he fucked her. The only sound you could hear were a birds chirping and Hinatas muffled sobs. She focused on the bird as the pain tore through her body. _'One day, I'll be free like that bird_...'. Tears continued streaming down her face. She shut her eyes and waited for it to be over. When Naruto was done he turned her around and kissed her softly on her cheek. She whinced as the pain from her scratches pulsated.

_Kiba stopped, breathing heavily from the effort he had put into destroying his rooms. He walked up to the wall and slammed himself down on the floor. He looked up at the roof. Up there was a picture Hinata had drew him when they were first assigned a team together. Shino and him both got one. He put his above his bed so it would be the first thing he saw and the last thing he saw every day. It was a sun. Nothing to elaborate. Just a sun with a flower. It always made him feel so peaceful. This time.. sadness. Tears welled up in his eyes and he buried his face down in his hands._

"Remember next time." He turned and walked away from her, "Let's get back to training." He turned and smiled at her. She fell to the ground and curled into a ball. She lay frozen in the cool wet grass for alittle bit. The smell of the sweet morning dew in her nose. The sound of the bird chirping. She sobbed quietly, holding herself for a minute. She got up knowing if she had taken any longer he would come and get her. She didnt want that. She forced herself to her feet as she stumbled out into the open of the Training Grounds.

There was Naruto waiting in there usual spot. She went into battle stance. As soon as she had lifted her arms, Naruto landed his fist into her stomach once more. No sooner did she lift her head and he was out of sight.

"Dont keep me waiting." He whispered coldly into her ear. She turned around to see him but he had already gone. She got up and looked around frantically to see where hed be coming from next. She shut her eyes and listened for him. She could hear a gush of wind brush past her hair. She could feel him coming from the side. Hinata turned quickly and let her chakra and anger gather to her hand as she held it out. She felt a wind dodge it. She opened her eyes and saw Naruto staring at her angrily. He gave her a swift punch to the side of her head. The impact sent Hinata rolling 10 feet away. She stayed on the ground. Fear struck her more with each footstep that drew nearer. She tried getting up but the beating he had given her in the forest impaired her quick movements.

"Hinata, were you trying to actually hurt me?" Hinata looked up at Naruto who was getting closer. She shook her head as she got to her knees. She tried to crawl away but she slipped going face first into the dirt. She heard Naruto's footsteps stop beside her. She started trembling. She was angry with herself for allowing this to go on for as long as it did. She should have just left with Kiba. But something inside her cared deeply for Naruto. Years of yearning do not just erase over a short period time.

"Get up, Hinata..." He looked down on her. She looked up at him with fear and hatred. Blood trickling down the side of her lip. Dirt covered her face.

"Please, Naruto." She pleaded. "Just give me a second, please." Naruto looked at her. She tried getting up again but failed as she fell to the ground again. The pain in her stomach winded her everytime she moved. Naruto kicked her in the stomach and she went rolling further away. In a fit of anger, Hinata found new strength again as she rose from the ground. Naruto walked up to as he grabbed the back of her hair. Hinata gathered some chakra from inside and built it up in her hand as she punched Naruto in the stomach. Naruto fell to the ground holding his stomach. Hinata was pleased with herself as she tried running away but Naruto quickly grabbed her arm tightly and wouldnt let it go.

"That was sooooooooo cool, Hinata!" Naruto let go as soon as he heard the squeaky voice come from the entrance to the Training Grounds. "Try something else." Naruto didnt have to look to know who it was. He let out a groan of disappointment and got up and turned around to them quickly.

"Hi guys!" Naruto smiled as he started rubbing his head, one hand cupping his stomach.

"Naruto got beat up by a girl!" Udon chuckled as he fell to the ground laughing. Hinata turned away from the children. She didnt want them to see her face. Konohamaru stood there studying Naruto while Moegi ran up to Hinata and gave her a big hug. The Hyuga girl tried hard not to whince in pain. She turned around and looked down and smiled at the 12 year old girl. She remembered being that young and so in love... Moegi looked up at her face and started glaring. She turned around and glared at Naruto.

"YOU SHOULDNT BE SO ROUGH ON HINATA!" She walked up to Naruto and pointed her finger in his face. "She may be strong but she's still a girl!" She stomped her foot and walked away with her head lifted in anger. She stood beside Konohamaru. "Tell him, Konohamaru!" Konohamaru looked at Hinata and then back at Naruto with concern. _'No, they're just practising, right?' _He thought to himself. Hinata smiled and waved at Konohamaru and Udon.

"It's okay, really!" She beamed at them. "We're just training and I told him not to take it easy on me." It was a lie but they didnt know that. They looked up to Naruto so much she couldnt possibly tarnish his name with them.

"But still... " Konohamaru questioned Naruto. "Dont be so rough on the lady."

"Well then!" Moegi declared, "Hinata's coming with me! I wanted to talk to her anyways.. Come on Hinata!" Moegi grabbed Hinata by the hand and dragged her away "Your coming for lunch with my, my treat!" Hinata smiled as she tried to pull away.

"I dont know, Moegi" She said. "I really need to train."

"Go ahead." Naruto winked at her. She nodded and left with the little ginger girl. She looked back at Naruto. Naruto and Konohamaru were wrestling with each other as Udon watched giggling.


	12. Apology and bruises

**A/N: back xD... keepin them comin xD.. if anyones interested i just posted an InoXAsuma one shot up.. cuz really, Ino's bad ass. She really never did anything wrong. The only chick on here really whos a big fat ugly bitch is Sakura... Sakuras a fucking whore. lol. i hate sakura! ANYONE WHO THINKS SHE SHOULD END UP WITH NARUTO SHOULD BE KICKED IN THE BALLS/LADY BALLS! (those chicks are prolly slutty bitches themselves... spoiled lil bitches.) **

**ima pro naruhina xD and a pro kibahina! **

**im really writing this story because I see alot and im mean ALOT of stories where Narutos the hero and Kibas the monster.. so i decided to change it up and switch the roles. so FU SAKURA FANS! she can go off and get killed alongside sasugay!**

**and on with our story...**

x...x..x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x.x...x..x...x.x...x.x...

Hinata was done with Moegi and was walking home. She didn't want to worry about what awaited her beyond her apartment door. She took a deep breath and took in all the smells of the village, enjoying her fraction of freedom. As she got a block away from her apartment, she looked up at her prison. She started to panic. Anxiety swept through her as she fell to her knees. She fell forward onto her hands and started breathing like she was never going to breath again. She looked up in fear and anger. She got back up on her feet and stood there for a few minutes.

"Now's my chance..." She whispered to herself. "I may never get a chance like this again." She started to panic. Should she stay or should she go? 'He'd find me, He'd find me and hurt me. No matter where I'd go he'd find me.' She thought frantically to herself. She felt as if she was going crazy. She wanted to leave but she didnt out of fear. She turned away from the apartment but couldn't take a step. Something was holding her there. Love? Fear? She shut her eyes and gathered her strength. She managed to take a step but it was a step too far. She could feel someone standing in front of her. She felt there chakra. She didnt want to open her eyes but she did.

"Where you going, love?" She looked up and saw Naruto smiling down on her. She looked away from him. "Let's go inside." He grabbed her hand but Hinata stood there for moment, not moving. The grip on her hand got tighter and more painful. She looked up at Naruto.

"I..." She whimpered.

"What's wrong, Hinata?" He said as he seen an on-looker across the street. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her causing Hinata to flinch.

"I... dont.." A small part of her heart melted. She still loved him and got used to soaking up what love Naruto would show her. Every apology, every hug. She would soak it up and hope it would last her through every beating and every unwanted night. A tear fell down her eye. Naruto looked down at her and gently wiped the tear away. He started to feel the guilt again... He held her close.

"I dont want to lose you." He whispered into her ear. Hinata felt Naruto's hug get tighter as his fingers dug into the small of her back. "I love you too much to live without you." She knew and Naruto knew that right now would be her chance to leave him. Naruto wouldnt want to draw a crowd and she could escape. She could walk away now and have the chance to hide.

"I dont.. I dont want... " She whispered. Naruto's breathing got faster and his grip tighter. Tears started streaming down Hinata's face. She didnt know what to do...

"Please, Hinata." She could hear Naruto crying. Her heart was breaking. Naruto really really didnt want to lose her.

"I dont... want you to.. hurt me.. anymore.." She pleaded. Naruto looked down at that crying girl. A pain stung his heart as he realized the pain she was going through. He nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes. He took her hand and led her back to the apartment. He couldnt lose her.. no. He'd rather die.

As they started walking up the stairs to the apartment, Hinata stopped. Naruto stepped aside and waited for her to move on. She hesitated for a moment before proceeding. The closer she got, the more she could feel her air getting cut off and the harder it was to breath. They were in front of the door. Naruto leaned up against the door frame and watched her as she pulled her keys out. All you could hear were children playing and the rattling of the keys. Naruto reached up and put his hand on Hinata's back. Hinata looked up and turned her head to look at him. She saw a smile and then a nod. She took a deep breathe and steadied her hand, which was shaking rapidly. She got the key into the lock and turned it. Naruto moved behind her and grabbed her hand and helped her turn the knob. She stepped inside and waited by the door. She didnt want to keep walking and have her punishment handed to her while her back was turned. She stood there and watched Naruto take his shoes off. He walked into the kitchen. She was nervous. Why wasn't he doing anything to her? She took off her shoes and crept into the kitchen and stood at the doorway staring at him. Naruto fiddled around in the fridge before rummaging the cupboards.

"What do you want, Hinata?" He asked her.

"Ill go away then." She put her head down as she turned away. She heard Naruto walking quickly towards her and braced herself as he grabbed her hand and turned her around. There was nothing though. She looked up at him and saw him smiling. He kissed her on her cheek and brushed her hair back.

"I meant..." He said gently. "What do you want to eat?" She was surprised. There was no hit, no insult. She was stunned. "Well?" He said, as he pulled out a box of ramen noodles and rice, studying them both. She smiled a little bit, still unsure of the new found kindness in Naruto's demeanor.

"Ahh.." She replied nervously, " Wha-What ab-about.. *cough* I'm sorry.. I know you d-dont like my stutter."

"It's alright, Hinata." He stated as his back was still turned. "So?"

"Shrimp Ramen?" She asked politely. He turned around and smiled.

"Okay!"

After dinner Hinata got up and grabbed for the dishes but Naruto placed his hand out to stop her. She pulled her hand back quickly.

"Don't worry about that tonight, Hinata" He looked up at her and winked. "I'll do them." He smiled as he got up and grabbed them. She stood there studying him. What was his deal? She sat down at the table again and watched him fret around the kitchen. Naruto was starting to feel anxious. He was hoping this would keep her from leaving. He never fully understood why he was so mean to her. He felt like an animal. He couldnt blame the Kyuubi either. He was so ashamed after everything he did but when the moment rose, he couldnt stop himself. He had never felt so loved before, he didnt want the love to go away. Every situation that would make him feel as if he was going to lose it, he lost it instead. He couldnt bear the thought of being alone. Hinata jumped as she heard a plate smashing. She saw Naruto standing there breathing very heavily. She gripped the edge of the table and waited for him. He turned around smiling and scratching his head. The look in her eye when he turned around made him feel like shit.

"I'm sorry about that heh heh," He walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek, "Why dont you go have a bath. You still have dirt all over you." He walked back to the sink and started fishing out the shards of ceramic. Hinata nodded as she got up and walked away from the table. Before she left the kitchen she turned around once more to make sure he wasn't trying to pull something. He was still tending to the dishes so Hinata decided to keep walking. She walked down the hall to her cage, bedroom. She walked into the room and searched her dresser. She pulled out a towel, her favourite t-shirt and clean underwear. She loved the t-shirt. She wore it every night to bed. The shirt had originally belonged to Naruto but Naruto gave it to her because he thought she looked beautiful. Even though the shirt had belonged to him, it comforted her. It was one thing she was given that was given to her out of pure love... unlike everything else. She walked out of the room and into the bathroom. She ran the water and looked at herself in the mirror. The sight of herself caused tears to well up and feelings of shame to boil up. Her hair was a mess and the cut on her face from the tree was swollen. She had some dirt clinging to her forehead and some cuts and bruises on her knees peeking out through her pants. Moegi said she looked dirty but this... this was unacceptable. She quickly tore of her clothes and stared at herself in the mirror naked. The evidence of her "punishments" were still crystal clear. Bruises on her arms for when he would shove her against the wall. Bruises on her stomach and chest from where he would punch her freely. Bruises between her legs from when he would... She shook it off and jumped in the tub. The hot water made old pains new again yet slowly after awhile make them disappear. She sat there and wondered why she didnt just leave. 'He's being so good right now though.' She thought to herself. She heard footsteps walking down the hall. She closed her eyes. 'This is it...' She thought, 'He's done being nice, isnt he?' The footsteps got nearer, then entered the bathroom. She tried to calm her breathing. Naruto's footsteps stopped beside the tub.

"Hinata," He said softly, "Don't be scared." She opened one of her eyes and looked at him. He reached his hand out. Hinata flinched. "It's alright.." He started rubbing her back, scooping up water and pouring it on her back. She shivered everytime the hot water hit her back. A tear came to Naruto's eyes as he poured water over the bruises on her back. The bruises couldnt hide the scars. The scars he had given to her when she had left the house without telling him where she was going. Or the scars underneath that one. The ones he had given her for walking past the house with Kiba... He couldnt control it anymore, tears streamed down his face as he remembered all the horrible things he had done to her. Hinata looked over at him.

"Naruto.."

"I'm so sorry, Hinata." He fell down beside the tub and held his crying eyes in his hands. Hinata wasn't sure what to do. She sat there with her head bowed.

"It's alright, Naruto..." She said. Naruto looked up at her and smiled and continued washing her back.

"No, its not, Hinata." He grabbed the soap and lathered her back in it, "But I'm going to work on it."

After the bath Hinata and Naruto were lying in bed. Naruto holding Hinata in his arms. He wanted to stay like this forever. Hinata was his whole world. His lifeline. He had come to depend on her for some many aspects of his life. He was one of the strongest ninja in the entire land. His only weakness was her. If anyone tried to come between them, he would kill them.

**Right now it might seem like naruto and hinata are going to end up together but KibaHina fans, do not falter... they WILL end up together.. because i wouldnt classify it under Kiba Hinata for nutting!**


	13. Freedom and punishments

**A/N: So this one is alot darker but alot lighthearted at the same time... some fluff and some dark stuff.. yeeeaa lol enjoy.**

xxx

A few weeks had gone by and nothing. Naruto seemed like he was going back to who he was when they first started dating and Hinata was relieved. She really had hope that Naruto had changed. He was being extra sincere and apologetic. A week after the change is when she let her guard down. For a week she lived in fear he would go back to his old ways. She was happy though. This was the Naruto she had fallen in love with. The one who kissed her every night before bed and who kissed her when she woke up. The one who made love to her gently and was always attentive to her needs and feelings. The one she was happy to cook breakfast for whenever she woke up first and made dinner for. She was starting to fall back in love with Naruto again.. That is...

_****_

"Is it o-okay i-if I go out f-for a-awhile?" She walked up to Naruto meekly as he sat at the kitchen table eating lunch. He raised his eyebrow at her then smiled.

"Yeah sure. Go ahead." He responded. Her face lit up and smiled at him. Naruto soaked in the moment, its been awhile since he saw her that happy. He also felt good by the fact it was he who made her this happy. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go to visit Neji" She smiled as she kissed him on the cheek. Naruto grabbed the collar of her sweater and brought her down for a passionate kiss. He let her go. She ran to the door and slid on her sandals. She looked back at him and smiled as she closed the door. Naruto got up from the table as soon as the door was closed and summoned a clone.

"Follow her." He said as his clone nodded and left the apartment.

Hinata ran down the street smelling the air. This time she felt free. She felt as a chain had loosened that was strapped to her foot. She was smiling. She walked around town enjoying her freedom, oblivious to the fact that Narutos clone was watching her from the top of buildings.

She was a block away from the complex when she heard a bark. She recognized it immediately and chills went up her spine. She started blushing and getting fidgetty. She started breathing heavily and started sweating a little more. She wasnt expecting to see him. She decided to keep walking. She heard him behind her calling her. She started walking faster. She didnt want to talk to him. She didnt want to screw things up. Seeing him again would just mess things up. As she walked she could hear the footsteps behind her get quicker. The closer they got the more her heart beat. She stopped as she felt him touch his arm gently.

_Naruto was standing at the window looking out. He started clenching his fist..._

She turned around slowly. She looked shyly up at him and smiled faintly. He winked back at her with a huge grin. She averted her attention to Akamaru who was standing beside him, his mouth open happily as if he was smiling at her. She bent down and started petting him.

"Hello Akamaru." Akamaru barked as he licked her on the cheek. Hinata got back up and looked at Kiba and blushed but quickly looked to the ground. Kiba stepped forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

_Naruto put his head down in anger and started gritting his teeth..._

Hinata blushed as she stepped back.

"Hey dollface," He said as she put his hand out to rub her cheek with his finger. Hinata stepped back as she brought her hands up to her chest, still looking to the ground.

"H-he-hi Kiba." She stuttered. Kiba looked down at her concerned.

"Hinata, why arent you looking at me?" He giggled concerningly.

"I-I-I sh-should go.." She whispered as she turned around. Kiba didnt want to let her go. He grabbed her arm firmly yet gently and pulled her into him. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his face in her air. She still smelled like lilacs. Hinata tried to squirm but quickly gave in and slowly wrapped her arms around his warm body.

_Naruto left the apartment..._

"I-I m-missed you, Kiba." She said softly into his chest.

"I missed you too." He replied back to her. She pushed her forward gently and looked down at her. He brought a hand to her face and lifted it to meet hers. She looked up at him and smiled. He started bringing his face towards her...

_Naruto started running, anger building slowly inside him._

Hinata pushed him away. Looked up at him in shock.

"You know I cant." She said as she turned around to walk away but Kiba grabbed her hand and spun her around. She looked back at him painfully. Tear started welling in her eyes.

"Wh-Why are you d-doing this?" She got mad at him. He put his head down. "Your my best friend, Kiba."

"I know! I just-" Kiba started clenching his fists. "He doesnt love you, Hinata. He hurts you!" Hinatas eyes widened and she looked down. She felt her face get hot. She was outside but suddenly felt as if she was in a small room with no windows.

"He hasnt done it for awhile now." She whimpered. She felt the ball build up in her throat. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"If, If you were with me," Kiba said desperately, Hinata struggled alittle bit, "I would never hurt you. I would never lay a hand on you. Your my best friend too, Hinata and I love you. You deserve to be treated like a princess. Your beautiful and amazing and incredible." Hinata stopped struggling and started crying. Kibas eyes were tearing up as well. He started rubbing her arms and looked down at her. "I've always loved you..." He said. She looked up at him and was surprised to see tears in his eyes. He brought his hand to her face again and rubbed her cheek. She closed her eyes and let tears roll down her cheek. She shivered as she felt his rough hand wipe them away. She felt his other hand comb through her hair slowly and felt a warm breath get closer to her face. She felt his lips rub against hers. She couldnt stop him though, she wanted it. Her mind froze as she let him kiss her. She kept her eyes shut. His lips were soft and his kiss was gentle. She kissed him back.

"Hinata.." She heard a growl come from behind Kiba. She opened her eyes and felt a cold shiver go through her spine. She opened her eyes and saw Kiba staring at her. She pushed him away as she held her hand up to her lips. She stepped back and looked around Kibas shoulder. Fear paralyzed her as she saw Naruto glaring at her. Kiba looked at her and spun around fast. As soon as he did, though, he felt a fist land harshly into his jaw which sent him flying back into a tree that was behind Hinata.

Hinata looked at Naruto and then to the ground. His footsteps that neared glued her more and more to her spot. The shadow on the ground indicated Naruto was standing in front of her. Kiba quickly got up and swung for Naruto but Naruto had grabbed Hinata and placed her in front of him. Kiba quickly stopped as his fist landed an inch away from Hinatas face. Hinata had recoiled grabbing onto Narutos shirt. She looked up at Kiba.

"YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT, NARUTO!" Kiba screamed at Naruto, "USING HER AS A SHIELD!"

"Let's go, Hinata." Naruto growled into her ear quietly. She looked up at him. She felt her knees go weak and her heart hit her stomach. She swallowed. The grip on her arm getting tighter.

"Shes not going with you." Kiba growled at Naruto. Naruto looked up at him and glared. He also heard Akamarus growling come up from behind him. Naruto looked to his side and saw the dog in his peripherals. He smirked. "Let go of her." He let go off her and Hinata stepped back. She looked back at Kiba. She wanted to stay with him but..

"She can go with you if she wants to.. I wont stop her." He said as he looked down. Hinata looked at him confused, Naruto looked at her and gave her the "eye". She swallowed and looked at Kiba.

"I..." She looked down at her feet. "I dont..."

"Come on, Hinata." Kiba said as he stepped towards her. She stepped away from him.

"See, she wants to-" Naruto stepped towards her and tried grabbing her hand but Hinata pulled away from him too.

"I want to be alone.." She turned around and ran away quickly into the village.

When Hinata walked about the village she came to a revelation. She had to leave him. This public display had sent her over the edge and had sent Naruto over the edge. She figured if he had gotten this brave in public, imagine what he do to her in private... She had to go back and pack her things.

Half an hour later she returned to the apartment. She was scared but she figured she can go in quickly to pack some stuff and leave. She loved Naruto but she didnt want to be trapped again but she didnt want to go to Kibas. She opened the door and peaked inside. She didnt hear anyone. She didnt see him. She figured he would be looking for her.

"Na-naru..to?" She stuttered loudly still clinging to the front door. No sound. She took a deep breath and swallowed. She ran to the room and went into the closet. She grabbed a bag and went to the dresser. She was feeling shaky as she struggled to open the dresser. She grabbed a few shirts and went into the next drawer and grabbed some pants. She was going to go home. Back to her father. She'd be safe there...

"What are you doing?" Hinata stopped what she was doing as her eyes widened. She dropped her bag and felt herself stop breathing. She heard his footsteps inch nearer. She clenched the side of the dresser as she shut her eyes. She could feel Naruto stop beside her. His presence was frightening.

"I.. I was..." She whimpered softly.

"You were?" Naruto said as he rubbed her back softly. His hand slowly reaching up her back. He moved his hand and started rubbing her hair. With every stroke, Hinatas heart stopped and a chill went up her spine.

"I was.." She swallowed. "I was.. going t-to.." She opened her eyes and looked at him in the mirror. A tear started running down her face as she looked into his expressionless face. She turned her head and looked up at him. He turned his and looked down at her. She saw a flinch of pain and anger cross his face. He clenched the back of her hair tightly. Hinata whimpered.

"You were going to what?" He whispered harshly as he pulled her face closer to his, jerking back harshly on her hair. He slowly started leading her back into the bed. Her knees got weak as she tripped but Narutos grip on her hair kept her up on her feet. Tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Naru..to. please.." She said painfully.

"You were going to what, Hinata?" He said as he pushed her down on the bed. Hinata sat up and looked at him. Fear in her eyes had no effect on Naruto. She opened her mouth to speak but Naruto back-handed her. She fell onto her side as Naruto grabbed her head and pushed himself on top her. "You were going to what?"

"I-I.. w..was. going..." She said. She kept losing her words as Narutos hand started clenching her throat. He maintained a firm grip. Not enough to strangle her but enough so you could hear her breathing.

"Dont stutter." He said coldly.

"I was going to.." She said desperately.." my fathers." He got off of her. She layed still.

"Sit up, Hinata." Naruto demanded. Hinata slowly sat up. Taking slow deep breaths, rubbing her throat. She looked up at him. "Take off your shirt." Tears started rolling down her face.

"No.. please." She pleaded. Her voice getting weaker.

"Do you want me to take it off for you?" She felt as if her whole body was too heavy for her. Her heart felt as if it was being squeezed. She started crying. That was til she felt a harsh slap hit her face. Her cheek felt on fire. "Dont.. cry." She sniffed back and nodded as she reached for her zipper. Her hand were shaking as she slowly started unzipping it. "Faster." She couldnt go any faster. She didnt want to. She swallowed a ball in her throat.

"Naru..to." Her plea was replied with backhand in her mouth. She fell onto her side again as gripped her hair again and layed her back down. She raised her arms up and started pushing him away as he grabbed her sweater and unzipped it. Her arms kept getting in the way so he punched her in the stomach causing Hinata to grab it. She started pleading with him as he ripped the rest of her clothes off. She lay there naked underneath him. Tears rolling down her face. He slowly started inching up her body with his hand all the way to her hair. He gripped it tightly as he turned her face to his.

"Your never going to leave me." He hissed into her ear. "so get that out of your head."


	14. Best friends

**A/N: Still some more NaruHina... lol im kinda straying from my original plot but dont worry... xD**

Hinata woke up the next morning, sore and bruised. She opened her eyes to see Naruto sleeping. The sun was just rising. She moved her whole body would ache. She lay naked wrapped in a blanket. Naruto partially on top of her. She was scared to move. She didnt want to wake him up. She shut her eyes.

_Naruto was on top of her, his eyes never leaving her. His heavy breathing and deep groans made it all too real. Every thrust shot pain through out her abdomen._

She opened them again. A tear started rolling down her face. He had her all day. Punishment for trying to leave. She wasnt allowed to put any clothes on either.

_He pulled out of her and whispered into her ear. "Dont ever think of leaving me, again." _

He had her 12 times. From the front and behind. Everytime she pleaded he hit her. She felt broken. She looked out the window into the early morning sky.

_I would never hurt you. I would never lay a hand on you. Your my best friend too, Hinata and I love you. You deserve to be treated like a princess. Your beautiful and amazing and incredible._

She started crying quietly. Her heart felt heavy in her chest. She looked over at Naruto who was sleeping quietly. She hated him. Any passion she had left for him was burnt out last night. He privately humiliated her. She looked out to the sky and closed her eyes and fell asleep.

_She felt cold as she started shaking. She grabbed a plate from the cupboard. She was shaking so badly she had dropped it. She bend down to pick the pieces up. Suddenly, Naruto was behind her and pulled her up by her hair. He pushed her forward and held her hands behind her back as he bent her over the counter top. _

_"Stupid bitch.." He whispered into her ear as he inserted himself inside her behind harshly. Hinata screamed out in pain. "This is your own fault."_

_"Please Naruto... stop!" She begged him. He gripped harshly into her backside with his nails. _

Hinata woke up shaking and crying. Breathing heavily. She looked up and saw Naruto on top of her staring down at her.

"I'm sorry, Hinata." Naruto said as he reached down and kissed her on her cheek. A tear started rolling down her face. "If you try leaving me again..." He placed himself inside her legs. As he pushed himself on top of her. Hinata silently cried to herself. He grabbed her legs in his hands and spread them.

"Naruto.." She whispered. "Naruto.. please... stop" But it was too late. Naruto had his arms placed underneath her and had his hands placed on her shoulders. He started thrusting slowly inside her. She pushed him away weakly with her hands. It was too early for this.. Her heart was being ripped from her chest with every thrust. Everytime she heard him breathing into her ear it made her weaker. The more she struggled the harder he went. She started crying again as she gripped his back and dug her nails in. She closed her eyes. She started screaming in pain again. Not from how hard he was fucking her but from the pain from the night before. He wasnt giving her any time to recover. Her legs started shaking.

"Naruto!" She cried out. "Please... please stop this." But it was useless.

"Shut up!" He groaned in her ear. She whimpered in pain.

Naruto was finished 15 minutes later. He got off of her and got off the bed. He walked into the bathroom and started the tub. Hinata slowly got up. Her whole body in pain. Her face raw with bruises and tears. Her hair matted with sweat.. amongst other fluids. She slowly started to stand as she inched her way to the dresser. She looked down at her bag with the clothes in it. More tears started rolling down her cheeks. I was so close.. She thought to herself. She looked in the mirror and looked at herself. She raised her hand to her lip and started healing the cuts and bruises. Naruto had broken 3 of her ribs last night but she had managed to fix those too. The pain ceased a little but didnt totally go away. She heard Narutos footsteps return into the bedroom. She wiped the tears from her eyes quickly and sniffed back her sobs.

"Good," He said softly as he walked up to her wrapping his arms around her body, "You fixed yourself up then?" He pushed her hair off to the side and started kissing her neck. Hinata let a tear slip out. Naruto looked up at her in the mirror. He turned her to him and wiped the tear from her cheek. Her stare was a pain filled coldness. Naruto felt it and felt his cheeks get hot. She looked down at his chest. He had deep scratch marks on them from where she tried tearing him off of her. An act of defiance that cost her one of her ribs.

"I ran the tub for you." He said softly. He grabbed her hand and led her to the bathroom. Hinata didnt want to go but she wanted to be clean. He held her hand as she entered the tub. The hot water felt painfully good on her sore body. She whimpered a bit as she submerged the last of her body. She quickly brought her knees up to her and wrapped her arms around them.

"So... is there anything you want to tell me?" He said calmly as he brought the bar of soap to her back and started washing her. She looked over at him confused.

"Wh-what do you mean?" She asked weakly.

"You havent apologized yet.." He looked at her darkly.

"I'm.. sorry." She said.

"I want you to do something for me." He told her as he tugged softly the back of her head and brought her down into the water enough to wet her hair. She sat back up rubbing the excess water to the back of her head. "I want you to go to Kiba and tell him you never want to see him again.."

"What?" She looked at him.

"You heard me."

"I..I.. ca-cant." She said softly. He grabbed her by the arm and brought her up to him harshly. He looked down at her.

"So you love him then!"

"N-no.. he's just." Fear took over her again. She didnt want to get hurt. She was just starting to feel better and the pain in her arm was making it come back. She felt a slap burn right thru her cheek, reopening the cut on her lip she just healed. He grabbed her other arm and dug his nails into both of them. She whimpered as tears started falling down her cheeks. Her body was starting to get cold as the water started dripping from it.

"He's just what?" He growled in her face.

"He's my best friend..." She said sadly as she turned her face away from his. Tears wouldnt stop coming out. She felt her heart breaking like she never felt it before. She couldnt imagine not having Kiba in her life. She couldnt.. Naruto pulled her out the tub and slammed her up against the wall. He proceeded on bending her over the bathroom sink and spread her legs harshly with his leg. He grabbed the back of her hair and tugged back on it harshly. He pushed his body against hers and bent over her.

"He's what?" He hissed. She started crying again. Her body started shaking. He scratched her back hard with his nails as he went down to her behind. He shoved a finger in her entrance. She whinced in pain. "Say that again.." She started crying hard. She sniffed back the tears.

"O-o-okay," she sniffed "Okay.. I-ill do it.." Naruto got off her grabbing her by her hair dragging her with him. He picked her up and put her back in the tub. He started rubbing her back softly. Hinata sat in the tub shaking. She buried her head in her knees again as she felt Narutos hands start washing her...

After the bath, Naruto told her to fix herself up and go see Kiba. She didnt want to... but he threatened her and threatened him. She didnt want Kiba hurt and if it meant being hurt herself, she'd do it. She got dressed in her clothes and did her hair as best as she could. She put some make up only showing the remnants of a black eye. Not much to look at unless you were studying her closely. She knew where he'd be at this hour. She got her sandals on and left. Naruto has sent a transformed clone to watch her closely from a distance. This time, Naruto knew Kiba would smell him out right away. She got closer to her destination, her palms sweaty and her heart a thousand pounds. It had the strongest beat, she felt as if it was going to explode. She got to the training fields. She looked in and saw nobody but him...


	15. In this hospital bed

She walked towards her best friend, heart heavy. What will she say? How will he react? Was Naruto watching? Will she muster the courage to just say it... She loved Kiba and didnt want to hurt him in anyway.. Telling him to forget about her seemed the lesser evil. He would forget and move on and she'd stay with Naruto.

She stopped dead in her tracks. Her skin became clammy and cold. Her breathing and heart beat rapid. The world around her seemed to go black and closed in on her. What was happening to her? Why was she feeling this way? She looked at Kiba, his back turned. She reached out for him, tried to call for him but her voice was weak and her vision was blurring. Was she passing out.

"Ki... ki... kib.." She reached out one last time and than darkness.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Hinata has suffered major internal damage. Half of her ribs were broken and the other half fractured. Her left lung had a slight puncture and there was major internal bruising. It looks as though someone literally went inside her body and beat her severely. You would never know from the outside but on the inside... Hinata must have been in a considerable amount of pain. I'm surprised she could still move. She's lucky she came here when she did. Now alot of these wounds are fresh..."

The womans voice carried off, it was concern-filled. A soft sob could be heard in the distance. She heard a door open and shut. Her mind was blank and void. No thoughts. No feelings. Just blank. As though she just merely existed. 'What happened? My names... Hinata. I'm 19...' She noted to herself, relieved. She was still there. Her mind and memory was not lost.

She lay there for a few moments and wondered if she were alone. Hinata shuffled abit on the hospital bed. She heard movement from the corner of the room.

"Hinata?!" A familiar voice, she thought. "Hinata... are.. are you awake?" I know that voice... Where am I? "Hinata..."

She opened her eyes slowly. Everything had a slight fog and images were blurry. She blinked a few more times.

"Hinata..." She felt a warm, familiar hand touch hers. "Hinata.. you're awake." Hinata regained focus and looked at her old friend. Kibas eyes were warm but sad. His smile was forced and cracked. His eyes looked as though he hasnt slept in days and his voice was weak.

"Where am I?" She asked softly.

"In the hospital." He replied. She was confused. She was feeling fine. Why was she in here? Last thing she remembered was leaving the apartment... He heart stopped.

"What?!" She tried to get up but a pain in her abdomen glued her back to the bed.

"Hinata, dont... strain yourself." She didnt hear anything Kiba said. She cant be in here.. Where was Naruto? Was he in trouble? Did they find out anything?

"I have to go..." She panicked. She tried to get up again but it was useless. The pain in her torso was immense. She layed back down.

"Please.. dont." Kiba looked at her with a stern face. "You're staying here.. where you will be safe."

"Wha.. what happened?" She asked.

"I was training... I didnt even notice you. All I heard was a thud and I turned around and there you were, passed out. I went to pick you up and I saw Naruto come. He tried reaching for you but I pummeled him. It was just a clone. I picked you up and rushed you here... We were all really worried. You've been out for 3 days."

"Wha.. what? I..."

"Shhh.. try not to stress it." He said rubbing her hand. Her heart was still pounding.

"What about Naruto?" She studied his face. His face changed suddenly. It went from concerned and gentle to ferocious and angry.

"I didnt tell them... They suspect but no... I want Naruto all to myself." His breathing quickened. His eyes were filled with fire.

"Kiba..." She squeezed his hand gently. He stopped and looked at her. "Kiba... I..."

"Just this once, Hinata... I'm not promising you anything." She was stunned. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped. He stared directly into her eyes. His gaze was deep and intimidating. She looked away. It scared her.

"I just wanted to know..."

"Yeah?"

"Where is he?"

"I dont know... but Ill find out. He tried coming here but I told him if he did I would out him." She was going to reply but decided against it, "Hinata?"

"Yes.." She said. She pulled her hands away and started to play with them, looking away from Kiba. She felt nervous and anxious. Her heart wouldnt stop racing and the fear was back. It went all the way from her toes to the ends of her hair. A ball formed in her stomach and throat. Tears started to well in her soft lilac eyes. Her breathing shortened and her head felt hazy. Kiba touched her hands and settled them. He rubbed her bangs out of her face with the other and kissed her on the forehead. Hinatas eyes widened. She looked at him again. Her breathing steadied and her tears fell silently.

"Kiba.. I.. "

"Please, Hinata... dont go.."

"I wont." She was serious. She had enough. Kiba's eyes closed. He breathed deeply and with purpose. "I dont.. want to lose you." He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I dont want to lose you, either." He said meaningfully. He raised her hand and kissed it. There was a creak in the door. Hinatas hand shook rapidly. Kiba looked at Hinata. Her face was white and frozen. Her eyes showed terror. Her jaw clenched shut.

"Hinata... you're okay.. I was worried about you."

**A/N: 2/3 years later... I deeply apologize about the long wait... I didnt mean for it to take so long to continue. It will be done by the end of the week... I am ashamed of myself, truly...**

**Sorry,,,**


End file.
